


The Little Lost Boy

by raindropfeathers



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropfeathers/pseuds/raindropfeathers
Summary: There is a little lost boy at the Manor.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Little Lost Boy

There is a little lost boy at the Manor.  
There is a little lost boy cloaked in shadows at the Manor.  
Sometimes he’s in the corner, sometimes he’s in the middle of the hall.  
There is a little lost boy lying forgotten at the Manor.

There is a broken boy at the Manor.  
He is in a coma, has been for years now. The Doctor says he will never wake up.   
The Father disagrees.   
There is a broken boy at the Manor.

The little lost boy can not always be seen.  
Sometimes someone will notice him in the corner of their eye.  
Sometimes someone will see him right in front of them.  
Sometimes no one will see him at all.  
The little lost boy can not always be seen.

The broken boy is a brother, now.  
The Father has too many children who will never know the broken boy.  
A daughter with dark hair and dark eyes, and a hopeful heart.  
A daughter with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a sunny smile.  
A son with green eyes and tan skin and a face just like his father’s.  
A son with dark skin and dark eyes that sometimes glow golden with power.  
The broken boy is a brother, now.

No one knows who the little lost boy is.  
They say he has dark hair and blue eyes underneath all the shadows.  
They say he has a bright smile underneath the sorrow.  
They say he looks familiar, but so do half the people on the street.  
No one knows who the little lost boy is.

The broken boy’s family is in mourning.  
He hasn’t died yet, but the brother with a shock of white hair misses his teasing.   
He hasn’t died yet, but the brother with too-pale skin and steel blue eyes misses his hugs.  
He hasn’t died yet, but the best friend with green eyes and red hair misses his love.  
He hasn’t died yet, but the Father misses his son.

The little lost boy has a comforting voice.  
You can hear it when he comforts the Father in his study.  
You can hear it when he talks to the broken boy in the too-sterile bedroom.   
You can hear it when you ask who he is, and he says “Nobody important” and it’s far from the truth, but no one can tell.

The broken boy is dying, now.  
The family cries when the Doctor says he has a week.  
The family cries more when the days tick by and no more progress.  
The family cries even more when the friends come to say goodbye to someone they lost a long time ago.  
The broken boy is dying, now.

The little lost boy can do nothing.  
The family screams at him when they ask for him to save the broken boy.  
The family pleads with him to save the broken boy.  
The family begs for anyone to save the broken boy.  
The little lost boy can do nothing.

It is the last day for the broken boy.  
They know when the Doctor tells them he will die before sunset.  
They know when the broken boy’s vitals are lower than they ever were before.  
They know when the little lost boy fades away into light.

No one can see the little lost boy cloaked in shadows at the Manor.   
Not his Father, until he joins him.  
Not his brothers, until they join him.  
Not his sisters, until they join him.  
Not his best friend, until they join him.  
No one can see the little lost boy cloaked in shadows at the Manor.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I have no idea what this is.


End file.
